


Wheel of Romance! (Basilisk Episode)

by Yananon



Series: Wheel of romance! [2]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, game show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yananon/pseuds/Yananon
Summary: A Basilisk learns to overcome her shyness when the Wheel of Romance puts her to the test.
Series: Wheel of romance! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061549
Kudos: 12





	Wheel of Romance! (Basilisk Episode)

"Hello and welcome to the latest and greatest episode of:"  


"Wheel! Of! Romance!"  


"I'm your host, the head honcho of husbandry herself, Amore Mezmora! For those unfamiliar, Wheel of Romance is the show where all your romantic hopes and dreams come true! Using this hand-made, industry standard selection wheel prop, and a tiny bit of inter-dimensional magic, one lucky-lucky member of the audience will receive the opportunity of a lifetime—a chance to seize love for herself in another world! Now, without any further ado, let's find out who our lucky-lucky gal is on the:"  


"Wheel! Of! Romance!"  


"Heave-ho!"  


The wheel pings and clicks as it spins, with the entire audience watching anxiously, fingers crossed, lucky charms at the ready. The wheel slows down, and the room grows eerily silent. The wheel is the only thing making noise. Everyone spectating is holding their breath.  


Click-ping. Click-ping.... Click-ping.  


"Guest number 569! Please, come on down!"  


A masked lamia nervously slithers down the aisle, ignoring several offers of congratulatory high-fives and handshakes from the rest of the audience. She eventually arrives on-stage, and Amore is quick to interrogate her.  


"So, you're a Basilisk, huh? Are you nervous, being away from home?" Amore thrusts the mic in front of the poor lamia's face.  


"Y-yeah... I thought I would be safe in the back row... I usually come here to umm.... Ummm..."  


A sadistic smirk briefly flashed across Amore's face, before quickly returning to a more innocent, quizzical frown. "To what? Masturbate?"  


The basilisk further buries her already hidden face behind her hands.  


Amore pats the poor creature on the BACK. "It's alright! There's nothing to be ashamed of. I get stage fright all the time. You know what the best cure for stage fright is, right?"  


"No?"  


"Sex."  


Amore jabs one of her signature arrows into the basilisk's shoulder.  


"H-hey, wait, I'm not ready yet!"  


"Sorry, hon! We've only got thirty minutes an episode. Let's see where you'll end up!"  


A portal roars open before the host and her guest, showing the dark, dusty interior of a run-down building.  


"Oooh, it seems like you'll be in your element, Miss..."  


“Beatrice.”  


“Miss Beatrice. Pleasure to meet you. Mind if I take this?”  


Without receiving the poor basilisk's consent, Amore yanks the mask right off of her face, revealing a cherry-red, anxious frown.  


"Umm! Umm! I really think you should reconsid-ah!"  


Ignoring her protests, Amore boots the distressed basilisk through the portal in a rather impressive (yet vulgar) display of strength.  


Amore turns back to her audience. "Now, let's dim the lights, and enjoy the show!"

Inside the warehouse, Beatrice could hardly hear a thing. Dust had accumulated on every surface to such a degree that it was difficult to move anywhere without stirring up a cloud. Palletized sets of boxes were piled twice as high as she was tall.  


"Amore! I want to go home!" She cried out, hoping to be spared further humiliation.  


"Who's there?!"  


Light from a flashlight began to dance around the room. Beatrice wasn't alone.  


"Sorry, I got lost. I'll get out of here as soon as I can."  


"Ma'am, this is a locked building. I'm not sure what you're up to, but if you come out now, there won't be any trouble."  


"There are circumstances preventing me from revealing myself to you."  


"What do you mean? Are you stuck?"  


"No, I-er, yes, I'm stuck."  


"Do I need to call an ambulance?"  


"Th-that won't be necessary."  


"Well, you need to get out of here somehow."  


"If I ask you to lend a hand, will you promise not to stare?"  


"Ma'am, are you..."  


"Yes or no?"  


"....Alright. Where are you?"  


"There are boxes. Cardboard boxes."  


"That doesn't really narrow it down. Do you see any numbers?"  


"Umm, 5001752202."  


"Is that on a yellow label?"  


"Yes."  


"Alright, one moment."  


Beatrice takes time to cast an illusory spell to disguise her snake half as human. Unfortunately, materializing clothes to go with it is beyond her scope.  


After quite a long delay, a man dressed in security guard attire arrives. Without thinking he shines his light on Beatrice, and quickly realizes his mistake.  


"S-sorry ma'am." he stammers.  


Beatrice, already feeling the heart-warming effects of Amore's arrow, swallows down the excitement of encountering a hapless male. "It's okay. Just get me out of here."  


"Right this way."  


"Umm..."  


"What?"  


"It's rather difficult to see. Would you kindly lead me by the hand?"  


"I've got a flashlight, you don't need to worry."  


“Then, could I ask you to avoid looking my way?”  


“You aren't naked, are you?”  


"No. Would you believe me if I said my eyes are dangerous?"  


"Like Medusa?"  


"Not quite, but you're really close."  


The man scratched the back of his head in confusion, but agreed to her conditions, figuring that she was just another drifter with a few screws loose in the head. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to find out. Alright. Here."

Inside the dressing room of Amore's studio, a gremlin is toying with a young boy strapped to a chair, using some strange device.  


"You're letting out so many cute little moans. How does it feel to have your dick shoved inside of a mini portal generator?"  


The boy groans through the stockings in his mouth.  


The device is shaped like an open thermos, with a glowing, pink disk swirling around inside, which the gremlin is forcing the boy's dick through. With every stroke, more and more of a viscous, clear liquid spills out of the portal.  


"You know, you could be inside any hole of any woman within five kilometers of here. They're probably having the time of their life right now. You might even get a total stranger pregnant if you give in. That'll be hell on the studio. Amore would throw a fit. Sure, I'll be the one getting in trouble, you'll be stuck as her little stress ball until she calms back down."  


The boy's hips twitch.  


"Oh? Are you gonna cum? Are you really going to let yourself go like that? Did we break you that much?"  


"Lynn! I need you to fix the projector!" A voice calls out from the hall.  


"Can't you get an intern to do it? I'm busy."  


"None of the interns are trained with your equipment. If I remember correctly, you were supposed to start on that last week."  


"Ugh, fine, I'll-ihiiiiiii!" The gremlin suddenly shudders. "Dammit, that bitch ruined all the fun I was having." Lynn gently pats the boy's cheek. "That's right, the other end of the portal was inside of me. You came pretty hard, too. Better take responsibility~!"  


Lynn climbs off of the boy, and half-waddled her way out of the room, still somewhat numb from orgasm.  


Then, Amore walks in, her dark complexion waxing into view as she crosses the lights of the vanity mirrors.  


"You know, we really should find more men like you, boy. It shouldn't be too difficult, now that we can easily narrow down targets using this 'internet' thing from your world. Not to say you don't work hard enough to satisfy all of us. It's just... I think I've taken a liking to you. It's bothersome having to share you with everyone else, when I've never felt as attached to a man as I do you. Perhaps some planning is in order. Not here, of course. You know exactly why I'm here, don't you?”  


The boy groans out of sheer exhaustion, in a tone that one couldn't possibly infer any joy or despair from. Being subjected to the uninhibited sexual desires of countless monsters was perhaps more than even the strongest of spirits could bear. Yet, he was still conscious.  


“Say, why don't we go to my personal resting quarters? You'll finally be out of that chair, and on a nice, comfy bed. Doesn't that sound nice?”  


The boy could do all but reply.

The basilisk and the security guard were weaving their way through the dark, dusty grid of palletized inventory and rigid concrete columns.  


“So, uh, do you live near here?” The guard asks out of the blue.  


“Me? No, I live really far away. Probably farther than a space shuttle could travel.”  


Beatrice's answer completely honest, and yet the absurdity of what she had said felt like an odd joke to the guard, who had never even left his home town before. “A space shuttle, huh?” He chuckled, “Well, maybe we can borrow someone's rocket ship for the night, and get you just a little closer to home, huh?”  


“Oh? You know someone who owns a rocket ship? Is it capable of inter-dimensional travel?”  


“Inter-what now?”  


“Well, you see, I ended up here by coming through a portal of sorts.”  


“You don't say?”  


“Yes. Believe it or not, we're being watched.”  


“Watched? By who?”  


“A-an audience.”  


“The government?”  


“No, nothing like that. Just good, honest people, looking for a bit of entertainment.”  


“Ma'am, are you feeling alright?”  


“I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?”  


“I'm just having a hard time following what your saying, that's all.”  


“Ah, sorry. Say, mister, are you...”  


“Am I what?”  


“Well, while I don't like to be blunt, but I was sent here to find love.”  


“Love? This isn't really the place to go looking for love.”  


“Are we alone here?”  


“What are you getting at?”  


“Would you be interested in exploring each other in a romantic context?”  


“Are you coming on to me?”  


“I have no plans to do so without your consent. From what I understand, it would be bad practice to force myself onto a man.”  


“Then I guess the first question would be to ask whether or not you're clean.”  


“Clean? I showered moments before I got here. I prefer a more delicate soap for my skin, as it's very prone to dryness. Would you like to smell?”  


“Look, I think we're on two separate trains of thought, so I'm just gonna do my best to re-iterate what I just heard. Did you just say that you were interested in me... sexually?”  


“Yes.”  


“I've never done that before, and I don't really want to risk getting infected with something, so I feel like I should ask if you've been tested for that kind of thing.”  


“Infected? No, I'm not sick, not in the slightest. However, I am venomous.”  


“You're losing me here. Is there any way I can look at you?”  


“You could look at me, but then you'd risk me looking at you. I've been intentionally avoiding that for your safety. But, if you are truly interested in me, as I am you, then perhaps I shouldn't be afraid to expose you to all of me.”  


“All I'm asking is whether or not you're going to give me some kind of permanent disease.”  


“Disease? No, as I said before, I'm venomous.”  


“What the hell do you mean by that?”  


“I mean that I have poison in my body.”  


“Is this some kind of metaphorical thing?”  


“Just what exactly am I saying that is so confusing?!”  


Beatrice's frustration had been building throughout the conversation, but she had finally hit a boiling point. She wasn't sure whether it was the desire that Amore had set ablaze within her, or if her patience truly had been running thin with the man, but she had snapped, and in her blind fury, had accidentally turned her head in his direction. She tried to stammer out an apology, but it was already too late. The man had been taken by her potent venom.

At the studio, Amore had already freed and princess-carried the boy back to her private quarters with very little resistance. After gently setting the boy down on her bed, she locked the door, and headed over to a small electronic cooler to pull out a phial of thick, red liquid. “You haven't been very talkative lately. You must be tired.” She remarks, taking a seat next to him on the bed. She sets the rim of the phial against his lips. “Here, drink up.”  


The boy gulps down the liquid, the life in his eyes gradually flickering back as it travels down his throat and into his stomach.  


Amore gently runs her fingers through the boy's hair. “Are you feeling better?”  


“Yeah.” The boy quietly replies, before his eyelids suddenly fall shut.  


“Aww, you really were tired. You poor thing. And here I was, thinking I could have some more fun with you.” Amore sighs, but rather than leaving him be, her eyes fall on his lips. “Then again...”

At the warehouse, the security guard, having been completely seized by the basilisk's gaze, found himself immobilized on the cold, dusty floor of the warehouse. Beatrice, growing more and more excited by the second, found herself unable to peel her eyes from her prey. Saliva welled up beneath her tongue.  


“I warned you. Now it's too late?”  


With a quick utterance of an arcane language, the illusion surrounding her lower half breaks, revealing her thick, snake-like lower half. The security guard could do little more than look on in horror as Beatrice slithered up closer to his body, nuzzling her face into the crotch of his jeans.  


“You have quite a nice scent. I could get addicted to it.”  


Pressing her advantage, she undoes his belt, and slides his pants down below the waist. The security guard's stiff penis flips up, full-mast, much to the basilisk's surprise. After bringing her face mere fractions of a centimeter away from it, she gives it a curious lick. A cruel, lustful smile cracks between her lips. Without saying another word, she gently pushes the rock-hard cock inside of her mouth, her thin, wispy tongue carefully surveying every inch of skin.  


With a loud groan, the security guard's hips shake, and ejaculate comes pouring down Beatrice's throat, in more than enough of a load to make her gag. She pulls her head away, coughing and spitting globs of semen on the floor. “My my, you were backed up. But, even this has such a nice smell. And the taste is exquisite. You're lucky to have been born with such fine qualities.”  


Beatrice reaches out with one of her talon-like hands, tightly gripping onto her prey's dick. “I'd like to immerse myself, if you don't mind. Surely you have much, much more to give me.”  


The odd, scaly texture of her hands, an odd blend of smooth and ribbed, attack the security guard as her hands effortlessly glide up and down his shaft, lubricated by a mixture of semen and saliva. The more he tries the hold back, the more the basilisk's excitement grows, and the more furious her jerking motions become.  


“Come on, don't fight it. I'm not going to stop staring at you. I'm more than turned on enough to go at it all day, maybe even all week. So, the faster you let it out, the quicker we can get to the good part. Then I can take you home, and really make a mess of you.” She egged in between labored, aroused breaths.  


As if on command, the security guard sprays a load of hot cum all over Beatrice's face, with Beatrice continuing to beat him off even after his orgasm. “Come on, you can give more than that, right?”  


She sets her mouth and tongue to work on his balls, gently sucking, kissing, licking, and nuzzling her cheek against them, all while continuing to heckle him for another load.  


“I can't get enough of this smell, this taste... I think I might be going crazy. You'll take responsibility, right? I was sent here to find a husband, after all.”

At Amore's bedroom, Amore was clinging to the boy tightly in bed, softly kissing him all over his face and lips. Her affection, contrary to her regular sexual misconduct, was as sweet and light as a feather made of sugar. Tiny, effeminate giggles escaped her lips as she continued to pepper her boy-toy with her many small touches and strokes.  


“It'd be nice to keep you in here forever, wouldn't it? Not being able to touch you gets really frustrating after a while, especially after seeing someone from the crew have their way with you. Maybe I'm a little selfish. That's probably the case. I've always been spoiled. Sure, the Chief God plays favorites, but once the monsters found out I was on their side, they pretty much handed me this studio when I asked for it. Finding out about your world was also a part of it, but they didn't really understand what that meant until I brought you back from it. You were so cute back then, too. So unsure of what to make of us, yet still willing to help. I almost feel bad. We took advantage of you, even going so far as to tie you up when you said it was too much. You poor, poor boy. And yet...”  


A wet stain suddenly spread out from between her thighs. Her legs opened up a bit.  


“Oh? These pants are pretty soft, aren't they? I'm sorry. But, I'm certain you're having quite the dream.”  


Between their bodies, you can see the faintest hint of skin, a bridge connecting the boy and Amore, the slightest evidence of her crime. Even now, at her most innocent, she still couldn't resist having her way with her toy. His cock was sandwiched tightly between her thighs, the smooth fabric of her cotton faille pants softly guided him toward orgasm in his sleep.  


“Don't worry, I'll get it cleaned up. Just keep resting. We've got a big day tomorrow.

At the warehouse, the Basilisk had thoroughly coated herself in her victim's scent, and was now reveling in her own debauchery, rubbing his semen all over every nook and cranny of her body, like some kind of lascivious lotion, softly giggling to herself in a cracking, raspy voice.  


“Are you ready for the real thing, dear?”  


Fully tainted by a foul, obscene lust, she was already starting to view her object of obsession as her forever-husband. She coiled tightly around the security guard, his legs tightly bound together by her massive tail. They met at the waist, with Beatrice hungrily shoving her man's still-rock-hard member inside of her. She let out a shriek that made the guard's ears ring.  


“We're connected, dear. Does it feel nice? I think I just came a little.”  


She clung to him tightly, thrusting her hips against his, forcing more and more lewd sounds out of her throat. “Your dick is spreading me open so nicely, dear. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go. You feel so much better than anything I've ever put in there.”  


Having thoroughly worn out his penis, Beatrice found it harder and harder to force more orgasms out of him. But, she couldn't go another moment without knowing the pleasure of having his essence inside her.  


“You still have more, right?” She asked, holding on tightly to the back of his head. “I want you to ruin me. I'll keep you nice and safe in my home, and we'll have this same, sticky sex every day, until I can't go a day without you fucking me senseless!”  


Beatrice continues ravaging the helpless guard, the wet sound of their hips colliding reverberating throughout the concrete building, Beatrice's manic panting and moaning moreso. Her insides were clinging tightly to him, desperate for more of his energy.  


And in the end, she got exactly what she wanted. The guard let out a loud gasp, shuddering as her pussy milked every last drop of what was, beyond a reasonable doubt, the last orgasm the poor guard could muster. Exhausted, soiled with semen, sweaty, and fully satisfied, Beatrice collapses on top of him, muttering incoherent words of romance, and lightly tracing heart shapes on his chest with a claw.

A few moments later, the portal back to the studio is opened, and Beatrice is more than happy to guide her new husband by the hand through it. The guard, though at first surprised by the massive audience, is even more surprised by the flamboyant appearance of the show's host.  


“So, Miss Beatrice, did you have a good time?”  


“Actually, yes. Honestly, this may have been the best time I've ever had in my life.”  


“And what about you, Beatrice's new husband?”  


“I'm still a bit shaken up, but I can't say I had a bad time. I'm sure a life here'll be way better than anything that shitty job at the warehouse could give me. And, Beatrice, despite all of her quirks, is a nice gal.”  


“Aww, thank you, hubby!” Beatrice squeaks, rubbing her head against her man's chest.  


Amore brings herself center-stage. “Well folks, that about wraps things up here on the:”  


“Wheel... of.... romance....” The audience groans, having thoroughly enjoyed the show.  


“Thank you for tuning in, and be sure to thank the channel for granting us fifteen minutes of extra time on-air!”


End file.
